Missing You
by DarknessAeon
Summary: After the murder of Cloud, Tifa starts to do stuff that may lead to her own death in search for the killer.


Chapter 1: Missing You

It was a warm summer night with a dark red full moon. Cloud woke up to the sound of a woman screaming. He thought that it was strange that someone was outside at this time of night when everyone knew that there were monsters outside. He sat up in the bed and listened for the sounds of more screams. As the minutes passed he heard another scream this time outside the bar. Cloud got up and walked over the the window to see that there was a girl being chased around by a man in dark armour.

He started to leave the room and on his way he grabbed his broadsword the was beside the door. His hand wrapped around the blade and he started to head down the stairs. He turned his head and saw that Tifa was still asleep on the bed. Cloud was glad that he had not woken her because he did not want her helping him out for he feared for her life. The bar was completely dark, but he knew his way to the door which was always lit up by the light of the lamps outside. Cloud stared out at the man and thought about how he was going to act on the matter. At that moment he saw that the girl had tripped and the man was now standing over her readying his weapon.

The girl fell to the ground hard. Her legs were hurting from running through the thorn bushes on her way to the town. She knew that once she stopped or fell she was dead. He was now standing over her with his scythe over her. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched him bring it down. Before he could get it down onto her a flash of steel passed by his face. He looked over to see a man holding a broadsword and staring at him with hated in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Cloud asked as he swung his sword at the man in dark armour.

"Names Death, but that going to have no meaning to you," He said dodging Cloud's blade.

Cloud and the man both were powerful in skills and strength, but the man was more quicker in his fighting style. Cloud had power, but what he lacked was speed which this man had. The girl was about to run when she heard the sound of ripping flesh. She turned her head just in time to see steel come right at her.

Tifa woke up when she heard the clashing of steel. She looked beside her to see that Cloud was not there and then she noticed that his sword was missing. She got up from the bed and walked over to the window to see that Cloud and a man in dark armour fighting. Tifa noticed that the man was faster then Cloud and that got her worried about Cloud. She ran towards the stairwell and hoped that she could help Cloud in time.

Once she got to the bottom of the stairs and towards the door she heard someone scream. It was a man scream which meant that either Cloud got the guy or the guy got Cloud, either way she picked up her pace. The door flung open and what she saw was the reason for her to stop dead in her tracks. Cloud stood there as the guy pulled his scythe out of his stomach.

"No!" Tifa screamed as she ran towards Cloud as he fall towards the ground. Her whole body trembled as she bent down and held his hand. Blood was starting to cover the ground and her hand. Her tears fell where the blood was and onto Cloud.

"I'm sorry for dying on you," Cloud said through the blood that cover his mouth.

"You're not going to die on me," Tifa cried as she tighten her grip on his hand. Blood was starting to get onto her as she leaned in and kissed him for what would be their last one.

"I always love you," Cloud whispered to her as she looked into his eyes.

"Please don't leave me Cloud!" She started to cry harder once she realized he would never speak to her again. Tifa put her arms around him and held onto him as she screamed for him to come back to her. When she finally opened her eyes she saw that the man that killed him was still standing there looking at her.

"Who are you?" Her voice filled with anger as she held Cloud's bloody body closer to her.

"Name's Death, and I got to go now," He told her as he walked away from her.

Tifa called out for the others as she put her forehead on top of Cloud's head. Blood covered both her and the ground as she sat there crying for Cloud to come back to her. She looked up to see Yuffie and Cid both running towards her. Yuffie was the first to get to her and see that Cloud was no longer with them. Now they lost one of there friends.

The day of his funeral passed by very slowly for Tifa as she sat there watching people go by saying that they would be there for her when ever she needed them. Tifa thought how she would love it if she could be alone with none of these people around her. Her life had never felt so empty after what had just happened. She slowly got up and started to cry as she remembered that she would never hold Cloud again.


End file.
